


Gerard Way, porn star. Well sorta.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Artist Gerard Way, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Moving, Moving Out, Porn Video, Punk Frank Iero, Self-Harm, Slow Romance, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: This was so fucking dumb. Frank groaned as he clicked into the tumblr app. Youre 25 for fuck sake. You should be out finding a partner! He found himself clicking on his usual search.





	Gerard Way, porn star. Well sorta.

_This was so fucking dumb._ Frank groaned as he clicked into the tumblr app.  _Youre 25 for fuck sake. You should be out finding a partner!_ He found himself clicking on his usual search. 

_GWNSFW_

He undid his jeans before the page even loaded, rubbing his hand against his jeans to warm it up.  _This was so dumb._  It loaded, and he sighed when there wasn't a new video. There was a new text post though.

**_Hi my lovely followers. I've got a snapchat! Daily videos and pictures, and will reply to messages asap with whatever youd like. For my snapchat name, which is unlimited photos and videos, send 200 dollars to GWNSFW@paypal.com. Then you'll get an email with my name._ **

Frank was up and grabbing his wallet before he even thought about it. He sent the money through paypal and tapped his foot against the tiles. Jesus. He was getting hot and bothered just  _thinking_ about it. The email came within the hour, and Frank groaned because he should have made an account while he was waiting. He made it quickly and added GWNSFWlc before waiting until he was accepted. He headed into his bedroom and kicked off his jeans, his heart jumping as he was accepted. He clicked on the little bubble next to G name, grinning as he watched G smile.

"Hi lovelys! Thank you for helping a broke college student out! Hope you enjoy, because I know I will. You can call me Gee."

Gee was wearing eyeliner, and it was so fucking  _hot._ His usual long hair was hidden by a beanie, small strands poking out. The dude was fucking gorgeous, ofcourse he had to be. The next video loaded, and Gee had his lips wrapped around a dildo, sending sparks straight to Franks dick.  _Fuck yeah._ He slid his hand down to his cock, squeezing gentle as he watched Gee lick and suck. The next video was of Gee tight little asshole, a finger pushing in, and Frank nearly lost it at the sight. He turned his volume up on high to catch the soft moans and grunts.

"Feels so good, wish it was you doing it."Gee moaned, and Frank knew it wasn't aimed at him, but he let himself believe it was. He watched Gee finger himself, begging his orgasm to fuck off. The next video loaded and Gee was sliding a small butt plug into himself, moving it until he was moaning and gasping, Frank had the perfect view of his leaking cock, hard and heavy against Gees stomach. 

"So close, master. Can I come?"

Franks orgasm rocked through his body as he came over his fist.  _Shit._ He stroked himself through it before clicking on the next video. Gee was panting softly, bringing his hand up to lick his own  _cum._ Frank watched him suck the digets in,  _the same ones that was in his ass._ Frank watched in awe.

"Did you come, sir? Can i see? Send me pictures."Gee smile was crooked and tired, and Frank didnt even think about it as he clicked off and took a picture of his cum covered hand and slowly softening cock. He sent it to Gee and locked the phone, trying to forget he just spent 200 bucks on  _porn._ He grabbed a shower before heating up yesterdays take away, his mind blank. He didn't go near his phone until bedtime, when he went for round two. He didn't expect there to be a snap in his inbox from Gee. His heart jumped as he clicked into it. The photo itself was of the ground, but there was text.

_**Oh man. Sweet ink. Best i've seen in a long time. Wonder what it would look like covered in my cum.** _

Frank was hard as a rock in seconds, whining softly. Gee replied, and he wasn't prepared for that. He took a snapchat of his cock, hard and leaking in his palm before sending it to Gerard, along with a message. 

_Would be happy to find that out, look what you did to me._

He was dissapointed there was no new videos yet, and went to rewatch the old ones when another snap came in. This time the picture was of black faded jeans, Gees hard cock outlined. 

**_mmm..would love to have your thick cock in my mouth baby. Always got a thing for tattoos. Makes me hard as a rock, baby._ **

Frank took a picture of his chest, making sure his face wasnt in it.

_you'd always be hard around me then._

He got a reply, which was simply just a heart eyed smiley face and Gerards hard cock, followed by another.

  _ **Great talking to u. Gotta go to work thinking about those hands, yum. Videos up later.**_

Frank took the hint and didn't reply, but came within minutes as he thought about Gees hard because of him. He lay in bed after, regret seeping into his veins.  _This was dumb._ Still, he watched Gees videos every day, spending most of his time waiting for the next upload. It was a month after he sent the 200 bucks when he gave up waiting for a dumb upload, smashing his phone on the floor in a self hatred move. He fucking hated himself. He should be out dating and having fun, not staring at the screen. He grabbed his jacket and headed out, heading for alcohol. He hated himself so much. He choose a gay bar across town, hoping to god he might actually get  _laid._ He went to the bar and tried to get through the small crowd before sighing. 

"What can I get ya, sir?"

Frank turned at the voice, and his heart almost stopped.  _Gee._ His usual black long hair was fire red, and it took Frank by surprise. But it was defienetly him.

"Rum. Straight."

"Ice?"

Frank nodded and watched Gee make his drink before pushing it over.

"6 bucks."

Frank fumbled with the notes and handed it over. He seen Gee pause at the sight of his hands before shaking his head, offering Frank a small smile.

"Have a good night, sir."

"You too."Frank mumbled. Gee lived in his fucking town. He worked a couple of blocks from Franks apartment and he never fucking knew. He was even prettier in person, and Frank watched him laugh with a co-worker, shaking his hips slightly to the music. Frank finished his drink and waited until Gee wasn't busy before asking for a refill. Gee carried the bottle over with a smile, pouring it straight into his glass. 

"Do I know you?"Gee smiled, Frank automatically shook his head.

"I reconisge some of your ink. Its beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."Frank sunk his drink and waved for him to refill. He could feel himself get hard, he tried fighting against it as Gee refilled his drink. He just sunk that one straight and waved again to refill.

"Wow, slow down a little dude."Gee still refilled the glass, taking the 20 bucks Frank pushed towards him.

"Thanks."Frank mumbled and headed out to the smoking area before Gee could hand him the change. He smoked three cigarettes before a pretty guy came up to him. The dude was the opposite of Gee, thin and dark skinned with dark brown eyes. 

"Wanna get out of here?"The guy, Kyle Frank reminded himself, smirked.

"Bathrooms."Frank sunk his drink and went in, they didn't even kiss, Frank just dropped his slacks and bent over, hearing the comforting sound of a condom wrapper before Kyle was pushing in. Kyle didn't last longer than a few minutes, didn't even try to find Franks prostate, just fucked him raw until he came. He gave Frank a sloppy blowjob over a condom before walking straight out the door, Frank grunted and did up his jeans again, feeling a little less tense. He went back to the bar and ordered another drink, getting a worried smile from Gee. 

"You've been here less than an hour and you've had 5 drinks. Everything okay?"

Frank grunted and nodded.

"Do you ever get lonely?"He blamed the alcohol when he asked, getting a gentle smile in return.

"Yes."Gee said honestly before he was moving to serve someone else. He headed home then, curling up in his sheets as he felt tears bubble, he hated himself. The next morning he bought a new phone, cursing himself for breaking the last one. He immediatly loggrd into snapchat, smiling at Gee uploaded a video. The black hair was back, beanie covering it. Frank could tell it was a wig. 

"I met a guy last night, covered in tattoos. If you're on here, which i'm pretty sure you are, video call me. If your not tattoo dude, and i pick up, i will block you."Gee waved his fingers before the video ended, there was more but Frank chose to just go into the little menu to video call him, wondering why the fuck Gee wanted to speak to him. The camera was facing his pants as it rang before Gee puck up.

"Hands."

Frank showed them on camera.

"Face?"

Frank flipped the camera before Gee own face came into view.

"I knew it! Dude. Shit. No wonder you drunk like a fish. Awkward. Ha. Hi!"

"Hey there, Gee."He whispered

"I need you to not tell anyone where I work? I mean..for my safety."Gee chewed on his lip, and Frank relaxed.

"I wouldn't do that. I know your safety is the most important thing, don't worry."

"Awesome. And uh, i never expected to find anyone around here ya'know? So if you didnt mention it to anyone that would be rad."

"Dude. I paid to watch you suck dildos, i don't bring that shit up with anyone."Frank was tired, he didn't mean to be an ass about it, but did Gee really think he was going to tell anyone? Gee gave a nervous laugh. 

"Thank you. Whats your name?"

"Frank."

Frank felt awkward, like he didn't know what to do. He ended up biting on his thumb nail. 

"Awesome. You're the best. Anything you want to see?"Gees face was honest and sweet, and Frank wanted to kiss it.

"Daddy kink? You've never really explored it. I'm curious about it."

"Sure thing. I'll get on it. Hey i've class right now, so thanks for not telling anyone."

Frank nodded and bit his lip before sayong a quiet goodbye. He felt weird clicking onto Gees video as he unbottoned his jeans, but relaxed as Gees familar asshole came into view. Frank loved the way Gerard was smooth, no hair anywhere on his body that Frank had seen. It made him want to lick all over, feel the stubble beneth his tongue. He ended up kicking off his pants and crouching on the floor, finding his small dildo hid behind his socks. He suction cuped it to the floor and covered it in lube as he re opened Gees videos. He copied Gees movements until he was a wimpering mess, finally positioning himself against the dildo. He fucked himself on it, eyes glued to his phone as Gee did the exact same. He let out a long moan when he came, just as Gee pulled the dildo from his tight hole. As usual Gee covered it in his own cum to push back into himself, and Frank kept fucking himself on the dildo, oversensitive and moaning as Gerard finished off. He eventually fell to the side, panting and shaking on the floor. He felt weightless as he lay there. He cleaned up and grabbed a shower eventually and he did try to convince himself not to go to the bar, yet he found himself pulling on clean clothes and leaving. This was even worse, stalking the hot guy. Maybe he'd get laid again though, even if he didn't feel the urge. He seen Gee working straight away, it wasn't busy today at all, leaving Gee to lean on the counter and watch the small crowd.

"Hey."

Gee jumped and grinned. 

"Hey there. Same again?"

Frank nodded and pulled out his wallet, only for Gee to set the drink down and shake his head.

"S'cool."

"Why the wig?"

Gee opened his mouth then closed it again.

"You know its a wig?"

"I do now. Like before i didn't"Frank sucked his lip as Gee met his eyes.

"Less obvious in the street. Fire red hair isn't easy to hide."Gee smiled and wiped down the counter. Frank nodded in understanding before looking around. Most people seemed to be a couple. 

"A guy left this for you."

Frank looked up as Gee pushed a napkin towards him, he could see Kyles number and sighed.

"Yeah?"he still found himself pocketing it.

 

"Yeah. He was cute."Frank snorted and nodded, licking some rum that spilt onto his knuckles.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Nice to offically meet you."Gee held out his hand, an Frank wiped his sweaty one on his jeans before shaking it.

"You too, Gee."

"You can call me Gerard. Gees more of a stage name. Easy to roll of the tongue."

Frank blushed and finished his drink, which Gerard immediatly refilled.

"You go to college and work right? How do you have the time?"

Gerard gave him smile.

"Usually its half an hour before i sleep. Gonna do it anyway."Gerard snorted. Frank blushed and ducked his head, nodding.

"I guess, yeah."

Gerard went and served another man, and Frank was kinda shocked when he came back over.

"So what do you do, Frank?"

"I own a tattoo shop downtown."

"Oh man, do you do your own?"

"Sometimes."Frank grinned, Gerard grinned wide, and Frank felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love tattoos. I'm an artist, but needles suck."

"Oh, is that what youre in college for?"Frank grinned, making Gerard nod.

"Yeah. Last few months now, i'm trying to grt my loans paid before i finish ya know?"

Frank nodded and smiled, watching Gerard move to pour someone a drink. The dude moved with grace.

"So you got a boyfriend?"

Gerard looked up, he litreally looked like a fish. Frank let out a nervoud laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just curious."

"I've never found the need to date. Started my uh..shows 3 years ago, and having a boyfriend in the mix wouldn't work."

"I dig that."Frank finished his drink and let Gerard refill. 

"I'm planning on stopping soon."

Frank looked up from his glass at Gerard, who was sucking his lip. 

"Yeah? Thats cool. You do you."

"Its just..its fun and everything but its starting to get boring..or not even boring but like..shit. because what if my employer finds it? Or my family? Thats why i deleted the blog."

"No shame in what your doing though."Frank said softly "but i completely understand that. I know it must feel like a huge aspect of your life, but most people wont reconisge your face."

"Just my ass."Gerard joked. Frank laughed and shrugged, knowing full well he'd reconisge Gerards butt by the little birthmark on his left cheek. Frank checked the clock and sighed.

"Thats me i think. Getting late."Frank finished his drink and paid before getting up.

"Nice seeing you, G."

"You too. Bye Frankie."

Frank headed home and got ready for bed, automatically checking his phone. He was shocked when Gerard had a snapchat video up, but clicked into it. It was obvious Gerard was in his work toilet, jeans shoved to his ankles and his swollen cock on view. Frank turned up the volume and rolled onto his back, shoving his hand down his pants as the video loaded. Gerard was jacking himself, tight and quick as he let out little moans. 

"Am i doing good, daddy?"

Frank moaned and stroked himself faster, closing his eyes for a moment before focusing back on the video. Gerard was leaking, spreading the precum over his thick cock as he moaned.

"Can i come daddy? I'm so close. Please."Gerard begged, and Frank nearly lost it at the words, his heart was pouding in hid chest as his orgasm started to spread through his fingers.

"Fuck, please daddy. Yes! Yes! Frankie!"

Frank came with a gasp, hearing a soft little

"Fuck. Shit." Before the video cut off.  _Gerard moaned his name. He was thinking about Frank as he got off. Oh my god._ Frank passed out as his brain wondered  _what if._ When he woke up, he checked snapchat and seen another video of Gerard, only this time it was facing his face.

"Hi, lovelys. I have decided that in one month, i will stop videos and pictures. You lovely people have put me through college, and i'm so grateful. If you want a refund, please message today only, but i can guarentee the next month will be dirtier than ever. Allot of people have suggested cettain things, and I will be exploring thay over the coming weeks. Thank you so much, lovelys."Gerard smiled before the video ended. He was so happy Gerard was in the position where he didn't need to do it anymore. He didn't get time to go to the club (or even watch Gerards videos) because his mom surprised him, so he spent the week catching up with her until his phone rang. He frowned at the snapchat call before gasping.  _Gerard._

"Hey."

Gerards face came into focus, he was biting his lip and frowning.

"Are you avoiding me? Is it because i said your name by accident? Cause i deleted it straight away, like 5 people seen it I think. I'm sorry."

"What? No. I've just been with my family."Frank frowned, Gerard lookrd really fucking upset, and Frank felt horrible.

"Okay. I just..you didn't come back to the bar. This is dumb. Sorry. I've got anxiety, who woulf have guessed? Ha."

Frank frowned and bit his lip.

"I didn't think you'd notice dude. Sorry."

Gerard nodded and sighed.

"Then i thought maybe you were pissed cause i'm ending my channel?"

"No sweetheart."The pet name slipped out of Franks mouth easily, and he got a happy grin in return.

"Okay. See you soon?"

"Soon. Maybe tonight, you working?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool. I'll try."

"Bye Frank."

Gerard hung up, leaving Frank to sigh. He went back out to the kitchen, kissing his moms cheek.

"You going out tonight? See grams?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"she chuckled but nodded, leaving Frank to relax.

"Cool. Gonna meet a friend, so don't wait up. You got your key?"

"Yes honey."

After a long shower, Frank headed to the bar. It was mostly empty, leaving a born looking Gerard to lean against the bar, building little houses with the placemats.

"Hey."

"Frank!"

Frank settled on the stool, thanking Gerard as a drink got set infront of him, his eyes caught Gerards wrist, a thick cut along it.

"You...you're doing okay?"

"Yeah dude. Why?"

"Your wrist."

"Oh! Oh its nothing. Ha. Back in a sec."

Frank nodded and sipped his rum befofe glancing around. He ended up staying yo closing as they talked, and he found out Gerard was a massive dork. He ended up staying to help Gerard clean, watching Gerard as he danced to the music after close. Frank sat on the bar and grinned as Gerard danced with the broom,

"Go on a date with me."

Gerard jumped and dropped the broom, the bang defening as Frank chewed his lips.

"I'm a virgin."

Frank ducked his head and laughed quietly.

"Good for you, but I wasn't asking you out to get in your pants."

"You actually want to get to know me?"

Frank looked up at him and nodded, smiling softly. It was clear Gerard had issues with himself, but Frank looked past that. He focused on the dork who spent an hour talking about  _comic books._

"i..okay."

"Awesome."Frank grinned.

"You driving home?"

"Yeah."Gerard put the broom away before heading outside to lock up.

"You want a lift?"

"Nah its cool. Only a few blocks. Have a good night, G. I'll snapchat you?"

"Yeah. Bye Frankie."

When he got home, his mom was asleep so he headed straight to his room. He decided to check snapchat while he had time, automatically rolling onto his back. Gerard had a new video up, this time Gerard had a dildo in himself, letting out soft little moans.

"You feel so good, master."Gerard moaned, his cock hard and leaking. Frank slid his hand down to his own, giving it a small squeeze.

"I want you to cum on my ass, sir. Please please."Gerard begged, he clicked onto the next video  _which was uploaded one minute ago._ Frank watched Gerard stoke himself quickly before he was moaning, pushing himself up as he came. He let out a broken moan as he stroked himself threw it, and then Franks eyes caught the cum littered over Gerards face. Frank came immediatly, moaning way to loud. He calmed down before snapping a picture of his cum covered cock and hand, before sending it to Gerard.

_look what you made me do, gorgeous. So hot._

 He got one back within a minute, of Gerard smirking, still covered in his own cum.

_pictures it was you, Frankie._

Frank groaned into his pillow and tried to turn of his brain, letting sleep over come him. 

"Wake up! Shopping!"

Frank forced himself up with a groan, heading to get ready. By the time him and his mom were in walmart, he was already bored. He followed his mom around the store with a sigh.

"Hi!"

Frank spun around to Gerard, only he paused. 

"You cut your hair!"

"I did."

Gerards hair was short and shaggy with a big side fridge. (Authors note- like Teenagers music video.)

"Fancied a change."he shook the black hair dye with a grin.

"Oh man! It looks so good, G."

"Thank you. It was bleached to fuck so."Gerard blushed, ducking his head.

"Frank, arent you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, this is Gerard. G, my mom. Seriously send me a picture when its done?" 

"Yeah! You coming in tonight?"

"Not tonight, but tomorrow? You working?"

"Not tomorrow."

"I'll give you a text, we can hang out. Cool?"

"Cool. Nice meeting you. Bye Frankie."

"Bye G!"

"Who is that?"

"A friend. Come on, poptarts."

He arranged to meet Gerard the next day at Gerards, just because neither really felt like going out. He did actually stop and grab a crate of beer and some take out; so he wasn't a total shit date. He double checked the address before knocking. A man opened the door and fixed his glasses.

"Yeah?"

"Gerard?"

"I don't know a Gerard-"

"Mikey don't be a fucking ass. You arent funny!"Gerard shouted. The dude snorted and moved to let Frank in.

"Rays staying over. Only one person can get laid in the apartment, and that person is me."Mikey explained as Gerard came into the living room.

"Fuck yourself. Can't you stay at Rays?"

"No, Rays roommates a dickhead. Later!"Mikey closed the door, leaving Gerard to curse.

"Sorry. My brothers an ass."

"How the fuck does he not hear your videos?"Frank mumbled before he could stop himself. Gerard blushed and shrugged.

"He probably does. Don't know."

Frank sat down and set their dinner on the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Gee. Hows college?"

"College is awesome. Hows your shop doing?"

"Good. I havent went there in a while, no time."Frank explained as he ate his noodles. 

"Whats your favourite tattoo style?"

"Ugh. Traditional defiently."Frank started talking about tattoos, and he realised it they had talked none stop until their beer was gone and Frank had relaxed so much more. They had so much in common, and then Frank mentioned comic books and he dragged him into his bedroom to gush over his collection. Frank watched him talk passionately before he reached over to take Gerards hand.

"Man. You are amazing."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head, but didn't take his hand away, just let Frank hold it.

"I really fucking like you."Frank whispered

"And not because i'm some horny fan. If we didn't ever have sex, that would be okay too. Tonight has been rad, G."

"You're so sweet."Gerard met Franks eyes, chewing in his lip.

"Can i kiss you?"

Gerard looked horrified, and Frank squeezed his hand gently.

"Thats okay. You like me to though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Then take all the time you need, sweetheart."

3 weeks later and they hung out  _daily._ Frank still watched Gerards videos, but today was the  _last_ one.

"I'm gonna make it dirty as fuck. Finish with a bang."Gerard had explained earlier, so now Frank was lay on his sheets, waiting. He was already hard at the thought, he debated just getting off to take the edge off but then the little purple circle showed up. He clicked into it immediatly, grinning as Gerards gorgeous face came into view. And then Frank noticed the  _collar._ Shit. 

"Can I touch myself daddy"his voice was rough and abused, like he had just deepthroated a dildo. Frank watched the camera switch and fuck. Gerard was wearing a cock ring, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach.

"Or should i fuck myself until I can't handle it, daddy? I've been real good for you."

Frank moaned and gave his cock a little squeeze, before a large dildo came into view.

"I'll show you how much i can take, daddy. Picture its your thick cock, teasing my hole."Gerard shifted until the camera could see his ass, he pushed it in with a groan, giving himself no time to relax. Frank watched him fuck himself hard and fast as he whined and thrased against the sheets. 

"Been so good daddy. Wanna come."Gerard begged, Frank watched his legs shake and twitch, fuck. Frank was so farm gone. He stroked himself slowly, trying to calm down. Then he heard Gerard gag and knew he was sucking one of his dildos, filling up both holes. He held off until Gerard finally came undone, pulling of the condom and jacking himself quickly until he covered his chest in cum. Frank was the same as he panted, enjoying the aftermath. Gerard seemed to forget what he was doing and set the phone on his stomach, then Frank got a glimps of his cut wrist before the video ended. Instead of relaxing, it just made Frank nervous. He knew that cut wasnt there when he left Frank earlier that morning. He got up and cleaned up before pulling on his clothes without even thinking. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, walking the few blocks to Gerards. Mikey answered the front door with a grin.

"Hey dude. Its like 1 am, he might be asleep."

Frank shrugged off his jacket and toed of his boots with a nod. He went into the living room and knocked on the door of Gerards room. Gerard opened the door wet and damp in just his boxers and a hoodie.

"Frankie?"

"We gotta talk."Frank slid past him into the room, ignoring the already changed sheets and clean room.

"What-"

"Door."

Gerard shut it and pouted

"Your harming yourself."

"I..how'd you know?"

"Your video. At the very end."

Gerards eyes widened before he grabbed his phone to check. He deleted the end with a sigh.

"Look..i'm fine."

"You're not. I've noticed it before. Sit. Talk to me."

"I just..i'm fine."

"Gee."

"I hate the fucking videos. They were fun! Now i get this feeling in my stomach and i just want to die. Like i'm ashamed thousands of men have seen it."

"Baby. Your videos mean nothing. Nobody even remembers after they get off. Come on."

 "Ive made over 10 thousand in a month. By selling my body!"

"Oh baby, no. You're just having some fun, okay? People jack off every day. Come on, you are amazing. And your videos are stopping now right? In a month, noone will remember. You put yourself through college, you're strong."

Gerard finally sat down next to Frank, bringing his knees up against his chest.

"You don't think i'm dirty?"

"You're a virgin Gee. I'm pretty sure you never even kissed anyone, you're 26, you own a few dildos, its no big deal."

Gerard chuckled and looked at Frank through his eyelashes.

"You really left your apartment in the middle of the night to see me."

"Yes, and i'll do it whenever you need me to."

"You wanna stay? Cuddle?"

"Cuddling sounds good baby."

Frank tugged off his hoodie and climbed under the covers, tugging Gerard down until his head settled on Franks chest. He ran his fingers through Gerards hair gently.

"You are perfect."He whispered

"You're crazy."Gerard grinned, but relaxed, tugging the blanket up to his chin. Frank kissed his forehead softly before letting Gerards breathing put him to sleep. He woke up before Gerard, who was curled up away from him. He grinned and pulled on his hoodie before stealing Gerards keyss and heading to the diner down the street. He ordered three breakfasts to go, pancakes for himself and a fry for Gerard and Mikey. Then stopped at starbucks for coffee for everyone, thanking god they both came in bags. He then grabbed a bunch of white roses, pure and  _innocent._ They screamed Gerard at him. By the time he got back, he knocked on Mikeys door, passing him a coffee and container.

"Roses for me too?"

"You wish."

"Thanks for the breakfast dude."

Frank nodded and cardied theirs into Gerards room. He set the coffees on the bedside table and food on the floor befire climbing into bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty."Frank kissed his jaw, getting a sleepy noise in return.

"I got a surprise for you."he whispered, Gerard rolled over and opened his eyes slowly.

"I smell coffee."

"You do."Frank grinned before lying the roses between them. Gerard looked surprised before he was crying, touching the petals.

"You got me roses."

"I did and breakfast. Sit up its gonna get cold."

"Frankie."Gerard breathed before he eas leaning forward, Frank didn't expect the soft kiss that settled on his lips. It didn't last more than a second, but Frank was dazed.

"You are perfect."Gerard whispered before leaning forward to kiss Frank softly again. This time he got to kiss back for a second before Gerard pulled away.

"Coffee."

Frank stared at him for a second before snapping out of the day dream, pushing himself to sit up. They ate as Gerard rambled about an art piece for college, and all Frank could do was nod.  _He kissed him._

It didn't happen often Frank found, within the next few months he got 8 soft kisses from Gerard, usually when he wasn't expecting it. When they went out in public, Gerard held his hand tightly. He even brought Frank as his date to his graduation, and introduced him as his  _partner._ Frank was in love. No doubt about it, the dude was  _perfect._  

"Frankie!"

Frank looked up from the register and grinned.

"Hey babe."Frank closed the drawer before kissing Gerards cheek.

"Lunch?"

"Sure babe. Hows the job search?"

"Um..really good."Gerard nodded as Frank locked up the shop.

"Yeah?"

"Just..i'm moving."

Frank froze, feeling bile in his throat.

"Where to?"

"The UK."

Frank started crying before he even realised what that meant, and Gerard held him close, pressing little kisses to Franks head.

"I know. I'm sorry. Its for comics Frankie, i'll be working for Grant Morrison. Its a dream."Gerard whispered

"But what about us? I love you. Please don't go."

"You love me?"

"Ofcourse i fucking do. Jesus."Frank sobbed harder, unlocking the shop door again and go in and cry in peace.

"Then move. Come with me."Gerards face was hopeful, and Frank shook his head.

"What about my dream you asshole? I live for this fucking shop."Frank snapped, moving through the studio to the back alley. He lit a cigarette and rubbed his face.

"Open one there."

"Nobody knows my fucking name there!"Frank cried, Gerard sucked his lip before closing the small gap between them, and then they were kissing. This wasn't just a peck on the lips like usual, within seconds Gerard was licking into Franks mouth, tasting the cigarette smoke and a hint of mint. He fisted Franks hoodie and kissed him roughly until he couldn't breath, taking a step away. Frank stared in shock, puffy eyed and cheeks wet.

"Thats not fair."Frank breathed, but his voice was light. He took a drag of his cigarette as Gerard grinned.

"We could give long distance a go."

"They never work."

"We can try. I don't want to loose you, Frankie. You're so patient and loving and fuck. I need to to survive this crazy world."

Frank giggled and reached out his hand, Gerard immediatly taking it.

"You're an asshole."

"I know, Frankie. I leave in a week."

Frank rubbed his head and grunted. Still, 5 days later he was packing up his life into two big suitcases and a backpack. He arranged for his mom to look after the shop, sold his little apartment and got a plane ticket. He  _knew_ he was insane for doing this, somehow he didn't really care. 

"Hey babe."

"Hey Gee."Frank glanced around the empty apartment.

"So your mom will keep the furniture safe?"

"Yup. Except Mikey stole your TV."

"We'll be okay, right? Its only been a few months. 6 since we met."

"We'll be okay."Gerard promised, grabbing one of the bags and Franks guitar. Frank gave a final look around the place before sighing, meeting the person he sold the apartment to downstairs.

"Take care of her."He told the man with to much eyeliner.

"I will. Pete."

"Nice to meet you."Frank handed over the keys and sighed.

"Ready babe?"

Frank took one last look around the apartment building before sighing.

"As i'll ever be."

_3 years later._

He watched Gerard hug his mom, feeling pride settle in his stomach. Moving home after all this time felt weird, but amazing. He was glad to be back in his beloved home town.

"How many new tattoos did you get?"Linda chuckled as he hugged her.

"Lost count. I missed you."

"Me too, baby."She pulled away to watch Gerard pick up Mikeys kid, grinning as Gerard swung her above his head.

"You did good."his mom whispered, leaning into Franks side. Frank couldn't help the grin spread across his face. He pictured Gerard earlier than morning, signing the adoption papers stating that he wanted a child. The real reason they came home. He watched Gerard play with Rowan with a belly full of hope, knowing that some day, they'd have their own little one. He thought back go moving to the uk, and how confusing it was for them. He thought back to the first time they made love, a little under their year anniversary. He thought back to proposing to his  _best friend._

"Yeah mom. I did good."


End file.
